Transformers:Azumanga Daioh Style
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Azumanga Daioh! Starring the Transformers! No factions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another idea in my head. Wish me luck.**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Azumanga Daioh.  
**

* * *

Jazz sighed as he walked down the hall of the Autobot Academy with Prowl.

"Ugh... Another school year. Be ready for anything."

"Jazz, just hurry up and get to your class." Prowl hit Jazz's helm with his datapad.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

"Hey younglings!" Jazz said, writing his name on his datapad and transmitting it to the students' datapads. "Mah designation's Jazz, the homeroom teacher for class 3! If there's anything ya wanna know, jus' ask!"

A student in the front row stood up and said, "Umm, I was wondering..."

"Okay, stop right there!" Jazz shouted at the student. "Sorry, but mah Spark is off-limits!"

"Umm... but..."

"That's not to say mah Spark is anything to be ashamed of, though. In fact, it's pretty stellar, if Ah do say so mahself." Jazz just went on as if he didn't hear the student.

"Oh, but listen to me go on and on! You shameless, suck-up, you!" Jazz laughed.

The student hurried to talk. "No, actually, i was wondering why you aren't next door. This is class 4."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Azumanga Daioh.  
**

* * *

*One orn later*

"Okay, class! We're having a pop quiz today!" Jazz announced happily. "An' just so you know, these questions were made for me by Optimus Prime."

"Whaa?!" the class groaned. "Optimus' tests are always harder than Jazz's."

"Good luck, class! Ah'll be taking the quiz mahself!"

The quiz started and everyone did their best to answer all the questions. Unfortunately, everyone was having trouble. Even Jazz.

"Grrrr..." Jazz rubbed his head.

"Yikes..." Starscream whispered to Thundercracker. "Even he's having trouble."

Finally, Jazz stood up to "check on" the students.

He looked at the students' answers while filing them in his memory chips.

After he checked on Skywarp's test, he whispered to Starscream. "What's he doing?"

"He's not really checking on us. He's just cheating."

* * *

*The next megacycle*

"Okay, Ah'm handing back the pop quiz we had the other megacycle." Jazz announced.

"Ehhh?!"

"First up is Perceptor!"

Perceptor walked up to the front.

"Very good, Percy! A perfect 100!"

"OOOOOH!"

Jazz's face darkened and he said in a very clear voice, "Don't get cocky, kid."

Perceptor's frame shook as he walked back to his seat.

Jazz's faceplate cleared up and he chirped, "Next up is Skywarp!"

* * *

**A/N: Not bad for a sick girl, eh?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back.  
**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Azumanga Daioh.  
**

* * *

"Okay! Now, Ah'd like ta introduce to ya Soundwave." Jazz announced, with his hands on his hips.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Soundwave." He said, his hands on his hips. He had a blue and white frame, with a glass window on his chassis.

"Soundwave may be only 10 vorns old, but he's so smart, they allowed 'im to enroll in the Academy early." Jazz said. "Don't go picking on 'im jus' cuz he's a shrimp."

The class murmured, the only thing that was coherent was, "He'd better watch his back around Jazz, instead."

Later on, Soundwave and Starscream were sitting together, talking about the assignment. Jazz came walking by and noticed this. He said, "Oh? Ya gettin' help already?"

"B-but... I'm the one who's getting help!" Starscream wailed. Does this make me an idiot?!"

"But... We're in the same grade!" Soundwave tried to sooth, while Jazz backed away slowly.

During the break, Soundwave was getting his lunch.

"Hey, Soundwave!" Skywarp said from across the room. "Come sit with us!"

Soundwave went over and got out his Energon cube. "What do you think of the Academy so far, Soundwave?"

"The Energon is much better than the youngling center's. I like it because I can bring my own Energon if I want to." Soundwave said as he sipped his Energon cube.

Thundercracker laughed. "I bet!"

"But it's hard work to get up in the morning to refine it."

_'WHAT?!'_ They all thought. _'Is he some kind of wunderkind?'_

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I hope everyone likes this so far! BTW, Soundwave doesn't have his vocal pattern now because he's only 10.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Azumanga Daioh! I know you're thinking, 'Why is she happy about that?' I'm not. It's part of the title.  
**

* * *

_*Jazz's class*_

When he came into class, Soundwave found a data-pad on his desk. He picked it up and read it.

_~Daily helper~_

_Pick up career surveys_

"Oh, it looks like I need to collect everyone's career surveys." He said to himself.

He went around the classroom, downloading the career surveys onto the data-pad, until he got to the last person, at the back.

He was a black and white Praxian with a red chevron. He looked up at Soundwave when he approached with emotionless gold optics.

Soundwave, being only 10 vorns old, nearly stepped back from the intimidation. 'Uwah, he looks a little scary...'

Out loud, he said, "Um... I'm collecting...um, the...?"

The black and white mech brought out a data-pad with the career survey on it. "Here."

"Thanks."

Soundwave took a peak at the career choices.

An Enforcer, a medic, or a salesperson.

_'Hmm... Perhaps he's not so bad after all.'_

* * *

Later that day, Bluestreak and Bumblebee were getting ready to go home. Prowl was standing up and putting his own data-pads away.

"Don't you think Prowl is so cool?" Bluestreak asked Bumblebee.

"He's a little scary, but I like her way more than the Twins." He replied, putting the last of his data pads in his subspace. "He's like the strong and silent type."

Suddenly, Prowl dropped one of his data pads and it skidded towards where Bluestreak and Bumblebee were.

"Bluestreak, could you please pass me my data pad?" Prowl asked.

"Sure." Bluestreak noticed that the screen activated and it showed a picture of Prowl's family.

Prowl's Creators were laughing at a table, with Prowl, who looked about 8 or 9 vorns old, laughing like crazy, and a cyber cat sitting on top of Prowl's helm.

_'Umm... Okay, then?'_ Bluestreak thought. _'I could've gone my entire life cycle without seeing the cool, collected Prowl laughing his helm off.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! What'd you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back and ready to go! Thanks to all who read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either.**

* * *

*Jazz's class*

"Okay, okay. I can do this." Bluestreak said, lightly jumping up and down.

"H-hey, Prowl. Are you in any school clubs yet?"

"Hm. No, not yet." Prowl replied.

"Oh, well, would you like to join the astronomy club? It's the one I'm in." Bluestreak said.

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"N-never mind!Just kidding!" Bluestreak scurried away.

After Bluestreak was out of sight, Prowl sighed. 'I wish he had inviting me... Perhaps I will be in another club...'

* * *

**A/N:...I have nothing to say...  
**

**Thanks for reading this poor excuse for a fanfiction...**


End file.
